Ferncloud And The Struggle
by Foxfire4040
Summary: A parody on how Ferncloud dies. Please R&R!


Ferncloud And The Struggle

Ferncloud sat in the clearing watching horrified as her Clanmates were being attacked. She just witnessed Firestar get ripped apart by Purdy for taking his fresh kill.

"Good riddance" Ferncloud thought. "Stupid red pelt scaring away the prey."

She was standing in the back of the fight. She was with Brightheart, and her two kits; Shriekkit and Faintkit. Brightheart was a traditional cat. She always named her kits after a characteristic that they had. Sadly, when the two kits opened their eyes for the first time they nearly died from the dung ugly scar she had. Ferncloud felt sorry for the kits, Brightheart would never be an outstandingly beautiful mother like her.

"What are we going to do?" Brightheart panicked while wrapping her tail protectively over her kits; who were obviously trying to get as far away from her face as possible.

"Were fine here thanks" Faintkit meowed not eyeing her mother.

"Should we go for cover?" she asked. Ferncloud saw a tree about ten tail lengths away. It could only fit one cat. And next to Brightheart and her kits, was a rabbit hole. It was only for the good of her Clan for what she was about to do next.

"Hey! Look over there!" Ferncloud Shouted to Brightheart. Right as she turned Ferncloud used her beautifully delicate paws to push her in the hole.

"What! Ferncloud help!" Brightheart screamed from the hole. Her two kits trying to claw there way out desperately.

"Don't leave us with her!" Shriekkit cried.

"She's so ugly!" Faintkit meowed sickly

"Err… Oh no!" Ferncloud meowed dramatically. "Someone needs help!" and she raced over to the tree and hoped in.

The tree was comfy, but it was definitely not made for her. There were goose feathers in it. Not swan. And how was she able to curl up and go to sleep with all this racket outside? "Hey!" She yelled. "I'm trying to get some sleep here!"

She didn't know how, but Brightheart seemed to hear.

"I thought you were-"

"Oh shut up you old hag" Ferncloud cut her off and went back to what she was thinking about earlier.

She started to think about her accomplishments in life. Like how beautiful she was. On how she always cared for all the kits in the nursery. She trained them so well. They always brought her the right piece of fresh kill with only 47 feathers on it. Not a single less or more. She was such a cute cat.

But she also remembered the sacrifices she had to make as well. She remembered that horrid moment when she found that thorn in her nest. The pain almost killed her beautiful body. Thank StarClan for her strength to survive.

Also how brave and strong she was when Larchkit, Hollykit, and Birchfall were born. Oh how brave she was when she didn't even want them. She remembered that night when Dustpelt had a little too much rabbit from the fresh kill pile and it seemed like in a blink in an eye, the three kits were born. And on how she had to carry Birchkit all the way from the old forest to the Lake. Well, most of the way anyway.

As she heard the cries from her Clanmates outside the tree she started to feel like she wasn't doing the right thing. "Should I help?"

"What are you saying?" Ferncloud snapped out of it. "Just lay here and let them do the work. Besides, I found out I was expecting kits yesterday so I shouldn't fight. I'll finally beat Willowpelt in the most litters!" She cheered to herself.

Suddenly she felt the presence of a horrible ugly creature behind her. She heard snarling in her fragile ears. She turned to see Brightheart next to her with her kits.

"H-How the Dark Forest did you get out of that hole?" She chocked the words out of her mouth.

"How _**DARE**_ you!" Brightheart screamed at the top of her lunges. "I could have died!"

"So?" Ferncloud spat. "Would have done me a lot good."

"That's it" Brightheart meowed furiously. "Get out." And she started to drag her out.

"Don't touch me!" Ferncloud cried. "I'm too beautiful! And you won't do it." She challenged.

"Watch me!" Brightheart leaped on Ferncloud. Ferncloud struggled underneath her grip. "No! Not my beautiful fur!" She watched in horror as Brightheart clawed at her face, sides, and took a chunk out of her ear.

"That's what you get you ugly piece of Dog dung."

Ferncloud lay there. Terrified. Her fur! Never again would she be able to stare at it in awe for hours, or look at her outstanding reflection in the lake. She was a prize. Now she looked as ugly as Brightheart's kits. Whose father was Purdy by the way.

"Mousewhisker!" Ferncloud cried from across the clearing.

"Yes?" Mousewhisker ran over. His ear was bleeding.

"Help me!" She cried. "Please!"

"Uh.."

"Come on!" Ferncloud spat impatiently! Help the beautiful cats! Not the ugly ones!"

"Are you sure?" Mousewhisker asked.

"Um yeah!" Ferncloud meowed. "Don't wait! Do it now!"

"If you say so" He meowed and walked off in the other direction.

"What are you doing?" Ferncloud cried.

"You said to go help the beautiful cats" he meowed not understanding why she was panicking. "Mousefurs over there" he pointed his tail across the clearing to the battle.

"I meant me!" she yowled. "I'm beautiful! Help me!"

"Err….no thanks. I'm good" and he ran away.

"Wait! Someone help!" She screamed in terror.

"Will you shut up?" Sorrletail spat. "No one wants to hear your annoying voice!"

"Excuse me?" Ferncloud meowed.

"That's it" Sorrletail impatiently meowed. "Jayfeather! Can you help me?"

"Sure!" He ran across through the battling cats what is it? Are you hurt?"

"No but its Ferncloud" She replied. "I think its time to kill her"

"What-"

"Shut up!" Sorrletail meowed. "Were talking here!"

"Yeah it's for the best" Jayfeather decided. "Her time has come"

"No! I don't want to die!" Ferncloud cried in shock! "Please! Don't!"

"Jayfeather, put your paw over her mouth." She instructed him. Not aware of what Ferncloud was saying. "I'll give the death kill."

.

"What? I want to!" Jayfeather meowed. "You said I could do it!"

"You discussed my death?" Ferncloud was shocked.

"There was a prophecy" Sorrletail told her. "Like Jayfeather said, it's for the best.

"No! I can't-" but it was too late. Jayfeather put his paws, unsheathed, over her mouth. She struggled but Brightheart's blows were to strong, she couldn't move.

Sorrletail put her teeth on her neck. Ferncloud watched in horror and felt pain in her body. She was dieing. In a few breaths she was gone.

All the cats in the clearing watched Ferncloud take her final breath. The clearing was silent for a moment. Then the forest was filled with cheering. All the cats were happy. The grass was greener. The sun was brighter. There was never a single fight ever again. This was truly a happy day to remember.

The End


End file.
